Schreibwettbewerb
Auf dieser Seite sind alle Einsendungen zum Schreibwettbewerb niedergeschrieben, wo die Mitglieder der Jury sie alle einsehen können! Cortas Quen 3607 Wir befinden uns im Jahre 3 NSY auf dem neutralen Planeten Bespin. Dort inmitten der schwebenden Wolkenstadt auf einem Sensorausleger einer Tibanna-Verarbeitungsanlage kämpft der gnadenlose Bösewicht Darth Vader gegen den noch jungen, naiven Luke Skywalker. In einem Moment aber, als der junge Luke nicht aufpasst, schafft es Vader, ihm die Hand mitsamt des Lichtschwerts abzutrennen. Während Luke nun dort oben um sein Leben kämpft, fällt das Lichtschwert in den riesigen Reaktorschacht unter den beiden Kämpfern. Dieses Lichtschwert trennt sich von der fallenden, leblosen Hand und wird in einen Abluftschacht gesogen. Dort wiederum gerät es in einen defekten Wartungsschacht und verklemmt sich dort. Dort liegt es nun für mehrere Wochen, bis ein paar überforderte Ugnaughts den Wartungsschacht reparieren. Sie finden das Lichtschwert, können aber nichts damit anfangen und es gerät mit dem vielen anderen Müll auf eine der Deponien hier in der Stadt. Man muss dazu wissen, dass wöchentlich verschiedene Schrottsammler in Austausch für Geld den Müll abholen und versuchen, etwas daraus zu basteln. So auch an diesem einen Tag. Ein Weequay, dessen Name in Vergessenheit geraten ist, mit starken Alkoholproblemen, Unmengen an Schulden bei verschiedenen Banken und einem geklauten Frachter, eignet sich die Ladung, zu der auch das Lichtschwert gehört, an. Er verlässt Bespin und durchwühlt den Müll nach Brauchbarem. Dabei stößt er auf das Schwert, doch weiß er, wie so oft, nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Er fliegt also mal wieder nach Takodana, um seine Ängste und Sorgen wegzutrinken, als er Maz Kanata, der Besitzerin dieses Ladens, halb benommen das Lichtschwert zeigt. Maz Kanata, die schon so viel von der Galaxis gesehen hat und wahrscheinlich eine der intelligentesten Individuen des Äußeren Rands ist, erkennt es sofort als das von Anakin und Luke Skywalker. Sie kauft es dem Schrottsammler ab, der mit dem Geld seine Schulden bei ihr bezahlte und verstaute es in ihrem Keller zu all den anderen wertvollen Artefakten in ihrem Besitz. Dort ruhte es nun Tage, Wochen, Jahre, bis eine Frau das Schloss betrat, in Begleitung zweier Männer, die das Schicksal der Galaxis zum Besseren verändern würden, doch das ist eine andere Geschichte..... TXY Es war ca. 4 NSY und etwa 3 Monate nach der Schlacht um Endor. In der Wolkenstadt auf Bespin fand nach der Befreiung vom Imperium wieder der gewohnte Gang statt. Da für längere Zeit der Betrieb stillgelegt worden war, war lange niemand mehr in den Schächten gewesen. Als ein Angestellter der Gasbetriebe wieder dorthin kam, fand er das Lichtschwert, das Luke Skywalker zusammen mit seiner rechten Hand in dem Duell mit Darth Vader verlor. Aber er erkannte es nicht. Nachdem er angewidert die Hand zurückließ, brachte er es zu seinem Chef, Lando Calrissian. Da er bei den Rebellen in der Schlacht um Endor mitgekämpft hatte, wusste er natürlich sofort, wem das Lichtschwert gehört. Einem der mächtigsten Jedi und seinem Freund, Luke Skywalker. Er machte sich sofort auf dem Weg zu ihm und brachte es ihm. Luke bedankte sich und nahm das Schwert entgegen, aber als er es anfasste, wurde er sofort ohnmächtig und hatte eine Vision. Er sah eine Bekannte von Han, Maz Kanata, die ein Schloss auf dem Planeten Takodana besitzt. Sie übergibt das Lichtschwert einer jungen Frau. Dann erwachte er und beschloss, sofort nach Takodana zu reisen und das Lichtschwert Maz Kanata zu übergeben. Lando meinte, dass Luke nicht überstürzt handeln solle, aber Luke erwiderte nur, dass man der Macht vertrauen solle. Kun Skywalker Taris, 4 NSY Vwomm, vwomm. Die blutrote Klinge schwankt sachte. Langsam nähert sie sich einer großen Spinne an der Wand. Vwomm. Ein kurzes Kreischen und Zischen und die beiden Hälften der Arachnoiden fallen zu Boden. Die Klinge wird eingefahren und das Licht kehrt in den Raum zurück, als ein junges Mädchen mit einem Rattengesicht den Vorhang zurückzieht. Ein Kubaz mit langer Schnauze hält das Lichtschwert. Sein Augen sind hinter einer Brille mit goldener Linse verborgen, der Rest seines Kopfes ist in rotes Leder gehüllt. Ihm gegenüber stehen drei in lange Mäntel gehüllte Gestalten. Die vorderste – eine junge Frau – fragt: „Ist das wirklich sein Lichtschwert?“ „Allerdings, es ist das Lichtschwert des dunklen Lords“, antwortet der Kubaz. Nach einer kurzen zischelnden Beratung mit den beiden anderen Kapuzenträgern reicht sie dem Kubaz eine Schachtel, doch dieser nimmt sie nicht an. Stattdessen huscht das rattengesichtige Mädchen nach vorne, schnappt nach der Schachtel und beginnt, die Credits darin zu zählen. Sie kichert leise, als sie bestätigt, dass in der Schachtel die vereinbarte Menge Credits ist. Der Kubaz übergibt das Lichtschwert, jedoch nicht ohne eine Warnung: „Sollten Sie durchdrehen und in Erwägung ziehen, das Lichtschwert gegen mich oder meine Gehilfin einzusetzen, wird die Sache hier kein gutes Ende nehmen.“ „Wir sind nicht gewalttätig. Noch nicht.“ Die drei Gestalten huschen davon. Das Mädchen fragt: „War das wirklich Vaders Waffe?“ Der Kubaz zuckt die Achseln. „Wer weiß. Und ganz ehrlich, wen kümmert es?“ Anoat, 6 NSY Ooblamon weiß, was geschehen ist. Er kennt die offizielle Version der Neuen Republik ebenso wie die inoffizielle, die das Imperium verbreiten lässt. Der Trandoshaner nervt ihn. Er kann gar nicht mehr aufhören, vom Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zu erzählen. Davon, dass es seine Waffen gewesen seien, die die Eiserne Blockade durchbrochen hätten. Genervt unterbricht Ooblamon ihn: „Skywalker. War Skywalker hier?“ „Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wieso sollte er? Und wann überhaupt? Ich meine, die Blockade war wirklich undurchdringlich, wie hätte er sie durchbrechen sollen? Das gelang erst, als…“ Ooblamon unterbricht ihn erneut. „Und was ist mit dem legendären Duell? Skywalker gegen Vader. Es heißt, seitdem trüge Skywalker ein grünes Lichtschwert. Warum?“ Der Trandoshaner wirkt, soweit seine reptilienhaften Gesichtszüge das zulassen, verwirrt. Enttäuscht wendet sich der Kubaz ab. Hoth, 6 NSY „Meine Lage ist genauso hoffnungslos wie die der Allianz es damals war“, denkt Vermia, teils enttäuscht, teils amüsiert. Sie geht noch einmal die Fakten durch. Außenposten Delta fiel. Dann begann die Bodenoffensive, daraufhin die Invasion der Basis. Aber wo war Skywalker? Sollte er etwa seine Freunde im Stich gelassen haben? Es hieß doch, er habe sich nach der Eroberung der Basis ein Duell mit Vader und drei Inquisitoren geliefert. (Manche behaupteten sogar, der Imperator habe persönlich mitgekämpft…) Vermia durchquert ein letztes Mal den Hangar und tritt ins Freie. In der Ferne kann sie eine Gruppe Plünderer sehen. „Zeit zu verschwinden“, denkt sie und rümpft die Nase, die so an eine Ratte erinnert. Bespin, 7 NSY Lobot heißt der Mann. Ein eigenartiger Typ, sehr nüchtern. Aber er war es, der einen Artikel im HoloNet verfasst hatte über das erste Duell zwischen Vader und Luke. Ooblamon wendet sich leise an Vermia: „Was denkst du? Ist er vertrauenswürdig?“ Vermia kichert. Verstohlen deutet sie auf ihre Tasche. „Auf jeden Fall vertrauenswürdiger als ich.“ Ooblamon kann eine zylindrische Form in der Tasche erkennen. Lobot fährt unterdessen unbeirrt weiter: „Nachdem der Chefadministrator die Wolkenstadt in einem heroischen Einsatz eingenommen hatte, begann er, danach zu suchen. Gerüchten zufolge für eine Piratenkönigin aus dem Mittleren Rand. Aber es gelang erst vor wenigen Tagen, das Schwert zu bergen. Ihr seid nicht die Ersten, die es sehen, wo...“ Es geht ganz schnell. Auf ein Handzeichen Ooblamons hin sprintet Vermia aus dem Gebäude und springt in einen Wolkenwagen. Ooblamon holt währenddessen aus und noch bevor Lobot weiß, wie ihm geschieht, liegt er bewusstlos am Boden. Ooblamon steigt zu Vermia in den Wolkenwagen. „Konntest du kein besseres Vehikel auftreiben?“ „Es heißt, jemand habe damit drei ganze Sternzerstörer vernichtet“, entgegnet sie trotzig. „Vielleicht tut es ihr nicht gut, so vielen Gerüchten nachgegangen zu sein…“, denkt Ooblamon, behält es aber klugerweise für sich. „Dann suchen wir sie mal auf, unsere »Piratenkönigin aus dem Mittleren Rand«“, entgegnet er stattdessen. Jeder weiß um Maz Kanatas Faible für historische Gegenstände, die in Bezug zu den Jedi stehen... Luke rebell „Neeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Das ist nicht wahr!“ SW-4577 sah aus seinem Versteck, gerade als Darth Vader Luke Skywalker sagte, dass er sein Vater sei. SW-4577 konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass Lord Vader gegen Luke Skywalker kämpfte und das wollte er unbedingt sehen. Deshalb hatte er seinen Wachposten an einem Eingang verlassen, denn da kam eh niemand vorbei. Aber das hatte er nicht erwartet! Darth Vader sollte Luke Skywalkers Vater sein?! Das war unmöglich! Aber er hatte es gerade gehört. Skywalker war Vaders Erzfeind. Er konnte doch nicht sein Sohn sein! Gerade ließ er sich den unendlich langen Schacht hinunterfallen. SW-4577 machte, dass er wegkam. Wenn Darth Vader herausfinden würde, dass er wusste, dass Luke Skywalker sein Sohn ist, hatte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Er rannte zu seinem Wachposten zurück, doch dort war TK-9176. Mist! Jetzt würde er mächtig Ärger bekommen! Er rannte schnell um die nächste Ecke. Doch TK- 9176 hatte ihn bereits gesehen: „Hey! Wie lautet ihre Dienstnummer?“ SW-4577 rannte weiter. Er lief um die nächste Ecke. Er hörte, wie TK-9176 über Kommlink den anderen Sturmtruppen Bescheid gab, dass sich ein Sturmtruppler auf der Flucht befand und seine Dienstnummer nicht nannte. Als er nach rechts abbog, standen dort Sturmtruppen, die auf ihn zielten. Verdammt! Er drehte sich um. TK- 9176 war fast da. Schnell änderte er seine Richtung und stellte dabei seinen Blaster unauffällig auf Betäubung. „Okay, ich ergebe mich“, sagte SW-4577. „Na geht doch. Sie müssen nur Ihre Dienstnummer sagen und dann können Sie gehen, außer Sie sind der Soldat, der seinen Wachposten verlassen hat. Dann war's das natürlich für Sie. Das Imperium kann niemanden gebrauchen, der nicht auf seinem Posten bleibt. Wir haben genug Leute in der Ausbildung. Die sind vielleicht zuverlässiger als dieser Nichtsnutz. Jetzt zeigen Sie erstmal Ihre Dienstnummer!“, sagte TK-9176. SW-4577 nahm blitzschnell seinen Blaster und schoss auf seinen Gegner. „Tut mir leid!“, rief er im Fliehen. Die anderen schossen sofort auf ihn. „Hey! Das ist aber nicht auf Betäubung gestellt! Das ist unfair!“ Plötzlich sah er einen Fahrstuhl. Glücklicherweise stand der gerade auf dieser Ebene. Er schlug auf den Knopf und die Tür ging auf. Seine Verfolger versuchten ihn zu treffen, aber er konnte ihren Schüssen ausweichen. Zum Glück schloss sich die Tür, bevor die anderen sie erreichten. „Puh, das war knapp!“ SW-4577 fuhr auf die unterste Ebene. Dort würden wenige, vielleicht sogar keine Sturmtruppen sein. Denn hier unten befanden sich die Repulsorliftgeneratoren. Als die Tür aufging, schaute er erst, ob die Luft rein war, bevor er den Aufzug verließ. Glücklicherweise war niemand zu sehen, sodass er sich in Bewegung setzte. Er musste schauen, dass er einen Schlafplatz und etwas zu essen fand. Nachdem er gefühlt das zehnte Mal überall lang gelaufen war und immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, sank er erschöpft zu Boden. SW-4577 musste jetzt erst einmal nachdenken. Er hatte gehört, dass Darth Vader der Vater von Luke Skywalker war! Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie konnte so ein grausamer Mensch (naja eigentlich Cyborg) jemals Liebe gefühlt haben? Darth Vader war die grausamste Person, die er je gekannt hatte! Das Entsetzen von SW-4577 konnte man nicht in Worte fassen. In der Zwischenzeit erstatten die Sturmtruppen TK-9176 Bericht: „Wir konnten den Flüchtigen nicht finden. Wir haben in vielen Ebenen gesucht, aber nicht in allen. Denn, mit Verlaub, es gibt hier über 300 Ebenen. Die können wir nicht alle durchsuchen.“ In TK-9176 brodelte es: „Dann haltet gefälligst die Augen auf! Er kann ja nicht unbemerkt von hier verschwinden.“ SW- 4577 hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ab jetzt war er kein Sturmtruppler mehr. Zum Ersten würde Darth Vader ihn mit seinem Machtwürgegriff oder auf irgendeine andere qualvolle Weise töten, wenn er herausfinden würde, dass SW-4577 wusste, dass er, Darth Vader, der Vater von Luke Skywalker ist. Und zum Zweiten war da noch das Problem, dass er umgebracht werden würde, wenn er einem Sturmtruppler begegnete. Nein, er konnte nicht zurück. Er musste sich irgendwie durchschlagen. Tief in seinen Gedanken verloren, hörte der Deserteur plötzlich ein Geräusch. Er stand sofort auf und nahm seinen Blaster in die Hand, bereit zum Kampf. Doch um die Ecke kam ein etwa elfjähriger Junge. Als er SW-4577 sah, erschrak er. „Nein, nein. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben. Ich gehöre nicht mehr zum Imperium“, sagte er ruhig zu dem Kind. Der junge Mensch holte ein Lichtschwert hervor, um sich zur Not zu verteidigen, wusste jedoch nicht, wie man es benutzt. „Wirklich?“, fragte der Kleine unsicher. „Ja. Ehrlich! Wo hast du das Lichtschwert her?“, fragte SW-4577 voller Interesse. Er war, seit er klein war, sehr begeistert von dieser Waffe. „Das habe ich auf meiner Flucht gefunden“, antwortete der Junge. „Auf welcher Flucht?“, fragte der ehemalige Sturmtruppler. Daraufhin antwortete das Kind: „Ich fliehe vor dem Imperium. Meine Eltern waren gegen diese Tyrannen. Sie verteilten Flugblätter und riefen auf dem Marktplatz, wie bösartig das Imperium ist. Als es dann hierher kam, um Luke Skywalker ein Falle zu stellen, bekamen sie mit, dass meine Eltern Rebellen waren. Sie gehörten zwar nicht zu der großen Rebellion, aber das Imperium duldet niemanden, der Schlechtes über es erzählt. Deshalb kam eines Tages ein Trupp Sturmtruppen zu uns nach Hause. Sie traten die Tür ein und zielten mit ihren Blastern auf meine Eltern. Ich war in meinem Zimmer, als sie reinkamen und versteckte mich schnell im Schrank. Ich hörte, wie sie ihre Waffen abfeuerten und dann hinausgingen, als wäre nichts gewesen. Zu meinem Glück fanden sie mich anscheinend nicht wichtig genug, um nach mir zu suchen. Ich kletterte vorsichtig aus dem Schrank und sah, dass sie meine Eltern getötet hatten. Als ich sie sah, fühlte ich Wut und Enttäuschung. Ich war zu feige gewesen, um meine Eltern zu retten, stattdessen habe ich mich im Schrank versteckt und nichts gegen die Ermordung meiner Eltern getan.“ SW-4577 sagte mitfühlend: „Du musst dir keine Vorwürfe machen. Wenn du dazwischen gegangen wärst, hätten sie dich auch nur umgebracht.“ „Das musst du gerade sagen! Wahrscheinlich gehörst du immer noch zum Imperium und willst mich jetzt auch noch umbringen!“, schrie der Junge wütend. „Nein! Ich … ich kann es … beweisen!“, antwortete der Deserteur. „Ach. Und wie? Ich bin gerannt, musste um jede Ecke gucken, ob dort das todbringende Imperium auf mich wartet! Dann fand ich das Lichtschwert. Es lag neben einer abgetrennten Hand. Ich nahm es natürlich mit. Ich will es behalten.“, rief der Junge. „Psst! Nicht so laut! Ok, ich mach dir einen Vorschlag. Ich gebe es zu: Das Imperium vollbringt nicht immer Glanztaten. Also wir zwei versuchen zusammen von hier wegzukommen.“, flüsterte SW-4577. Jetzt flüsterte auch das Kind: „Warte mal. Du wolltest mir erst beweisen, dass du nicht mehr zum Imperium gehörst.“ SW- 4577 wurde heiß: „Ähm also … du musst mir versprechen, dass du es niemandem sagst. Und du musst mir einfach glauben. Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer zu glauben ist. Ok also … ich sag's jetzt. Darth Vader ist der Vater von Luke Skywalker! Ich hab gesehen, wie er es sagte und Skywalker die Hand abtrennte. Du hast sein Lichtschwert gefunden.“ „Was?! Das ist unmöglich!“, rief der junge Mensch. „Ich hab gesagt, nicht so laut! Bitte! Du musst mir einfach glauben. Ich hab es am Anfang auch nicht geglaubt. Aber es ist wahr! Ich habe es gesehen!“, SW-4577 sah das Kind flehend an. Dieses sagte: „Also gut. Du siehst ehrlich aus. Außerdem was für eine Wahl habe ich? Ich will hier ja auch weg. Dann machen wir es so, wie du es gesagt hast.“ „Ok super! Danke!“, SW-4577 sah den Jungen dankbar an. „Also wie lautet der Plan?“, fragte das Kind. „Da das Imperium jetzt hier ist, versuchen viele Leuten zu fliehen. Wir müssen nur jemanden finden, der uns mitnimmt. Als Bezahlung könnten wir vielleicht meine Sturmtruppen-Rüstung nehmen. Ich weiß die Rüstung will wahrscheinlich keiner haben. Aber wir haben nichts anderes. Weil das Lichtschwert willst du bestimmt nicht weggeben.“ Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Na siehst du. Was besseres als meine Rüstung haben wir nicht. Naja, wie dem auch sei. Wir könnten so gegen Mitternacht vorsichtig mit dem Lift in eine höhere Ebene fahren und dann nach jemandem suchen, der uns mitnimmt.“, sagte der Deserteur. „Ok, so machen wir es. Dann müssen wir aber bald los. Es ist schon spät. Aber warte mal. Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich bin Mark“, erwiderte das Kind. SW-4577 sagte: „Also meine Dienstnummer ist SW-4577, aber bevor ich dem Imperium beitrat, hieß ich George.“ Einige Zeit später gingen die Flüchtigen wieder zum Lift und fuhren ein Stück höher, wo die Bevölkerung war. Denn sie mussten jemanden finden, der sie mitnimmt. Plötzlich sahen Mark und George ein Mädchen, welches von Sturmtrupplern verfolgt wurde. Da George noch seine Sturmtruppen-Rüstung anhatte, nahm er seinen Blaster und schoss. Er hatte noch auf Betäubung gestellt, denn seine ehemaligen Brüder umbringen, das konnte er nicht. Der erste Sturmtruppler sank zu Boden. Die übrigen drei wurden auf die zwei aufmerksam und blieben stehen. Schon schoss George auf den nächsten. Dieser sackte zusammen. Die anderen beiden feuerten auf den Deserteur. Er duckte sich hinter die nächstbeste Deckung und zog Mark hinterher. Jetzt machte es sich gut, wenn man der Beste im Treffen war. Noch ein Schuss und der nächste lag auf dem Boden. Plötzlich schrie Mark auf: „Aua! Mist! Sie haben mich erwischt!“ „Mark!“ „Geht schon. Bin nur an der Schulter getroffen. Pass auf!“ Hinter George stand der Sturmtruppler: „Hab ich euch! Ihr dreckigen Rebellen!“ Auf einmal fiel der Sturmtruppler zu Boden. Hinter ihm stand das Mädchen mit einem Brett in der Hand und rief: „Vielen Dank für die Rettung! Ist alles okay bei dir? Kommt mit! Wir können euch bei meiner Familie helfen!“ George sagte: „Oh ja! Vielen Dank!“ Er lief einige Straßen dem Mädchen hinterher und trug Mark. Als sie ankamen, sahen sie einen Mann mit einer Augenklappe, der ein Raumschiff belud. „Hey Carrie! Wo warst du? Und wen hast du da mitgebracht?“, rief ein Mann mit einer Augenklappe. „Papa! Ich wurde von Sturmtruppen verfolgt. Aber die zwei hier haben mich gerettet. Dabei wurde aber der Junge an der Schulter getroffen. Kannst du ihm helfen?“, das Mädchen zeigte auf George und Mark. „Oh vielen Dank! Zeig mir mal deine Schulter.“ Mark ging mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu dem Mann. Dieser schaute sich die Schulter an und verband die Wunde. Als er fertig war, fragte er: „Wie kann ich euch beiden nur danken?“ „Ach sie haben doch schon genug getan“, antwortete George. „Ach das war doch gar nichts! Also kommt schon: Wie kann ich euch danken?“ „Naja, also wir sind auf der Flucht vor dem Imperium und müssen von hier weg.“ „Oh das trifft sich gut. Wir haben gerade die letzten Vorbereitungen für unsere Abreise abgeschlossen. Mit dem Imperium wollen wir uns lieber nicht anlegen. Wir können euch mitnehmen. Ich hab ein paar geheime Räume in meinem Schlitten. Ihr könnt euch dort verstecken“, erwiderte der Mann. „Ja gerne!“, riefen George und Mark wie aus einem Mund. 1 Jahr später George, Mark und die anderen konnten entkommen. Der Mann mit der Augenklappe entpuppte sich als Schmuggler. George und Mark wurde angeboten bei ihnen zu bleiben. Dieses Angebot nahmen sie gerne an. George ist mittlerweile wie ein großer Bruder für Mark. Ihre Ansichten bezüglich des Imperiums sind zwar unterschiedlich, aber sie verstehen sich trotzdem gut. Mark's Schulter ist wieder vollkommen in Ordnung. In diesem Moment sitzen sie in Maz Kanatas Kastell, weil der Mann mit der Augenklappe sich mit anderen Schmugglern unterhalten will. Mark und George saßen etwas abseits und warteten auf Maz Kanata, denn sie hatten eine Verabredung. Maz Kanata bog um eine Ecke und setzte sich an ihren Tisch. „Hallo. Habt ihr das Lichtschwert dabei?“, fragte sie. „Natürlich! Und du kannst es wirklich Luke Skywalker zurückgeben?“, fragte Mark. „Ja. Ich kenne viele Leute. Aber ich werde es wahrscheinlich jemandem mitgeben, der es Luke Skywalker gibt. Denn ich muss gucken, dass hier alles okay ist. Sonst hauen sich die hier die Köpfe ein und schlagen alles kurz und klein. Aber er wird es bekommen“, antwortete Maz Kanata. „Mark. Du tust das Richtige. Gib es ihr.“, sagte George und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Also gut!“ Mark gab sich einen Ruck. „Bitteschön. Ich vertraue es Ihnen an. Passen Sie gut darauf auf.“ Maz Kanata sagte: „Das werde ich.“ ENDE May the Force be with you, Carrie Fisher! Always! Admiral Coburn Die Geschichte von Bendic Karralo, oder wie Maz Kanata an Lukes Lichtschwert kam Bendic Karralo hatte einen miesen Job, für den er mies bezahlt wurde, eine miese Unterkunft und sogar seine Freizeit war mies. Bendic lebte schon sein ganzes Leben lang in der Wolkenstadt, einem Ort, der vor Überfluss und Reichtum nur so strotzte. Blank gewienerte Fußböden, bestes Essen und luxuriöse Spas erwarteten alle Bewohner. Das heißt, alle, die es sich leisten konnten. Denn um diese riesige Maschinerie am Laufen zu halten, gab es auch einige, die die Zahnräder ölen mussten, oder, wie Bendic, in der Müllverwertungsanlage arbeiten. Bendic hasste seine Arbeit, aber sie war sein Leben. So lange er denken konnte, hatte er schon hier gearbeitet. Er hatte niemals Urlaub gehabt, und niemals Bespin verlassen. Jeden Tag stand er neben den Ughnauts, die den Müll einschmolzen, und seine einzige Aufgabe bestand darin, diesen zu trennen. Metall auf das linke Fließband, Kunststoff auf das mittlere, und, Bendics Favorit, organischen Abfall auf das rechte Band. Ja, so ging das schon lange. Bendic wusste nicht, dass sich sein Leben schlagartig ändern sollte: Heute hatte er eine Fuhre Schrott aus den Ventilationssystemen vor sich. Keine schwere Arbeit, da das meiste davon Altmetall war. Aber da war noch etwas... Etwas anderes, etwas das ihn beinahe magisch fesselte. Bendic beugte sich über das Förderband und hob einen etwa 30cm langen Metallzylinder heraus. „Bei der Macht! Das ist ein Lichtschwert.“, flüsterte er leise. Er hatte Geschichten von den Jedi gehört, und was sie mit diesen Waffen vollbracht hatten. Und er hatte Geschichten gehört, wie viel diese Waffen wert waren. Schnell steckte er das Schwert unter sein altes Hemd, denn wenn einer der anderen, allen voran Kalsha, davon Wind bekam, konnte er schon mal seine Knochen zählen, denn nach einer Begegnung mit dem stämmigen Gamorreaner waren es meist mehr als zuvor. Bendic konnte das Ende seiner Schicht kaum abwarten: Sofort rannte er in sein Apartment, und holte das Lichtschwert hervor. Bedächtig aktivierte er es, und war starr vor Schreck, als er die azurblaue Klinge direkt vor seinen Augen sah. Die Farbe des Schwertes erinnerte ihn an das Meer. Er hatte es nie gesehen, aber er hatte Holos von Iloh und Mon Cala gesehen, und dachte sich: „Ja, so muss es wohl sein..., das Meer...“ Doch dieser bedächtige Moment der Stille war nicht von Dauer. Ein mächtiger Faustschlag gegen seine Wohnungstür ließ ihn aufschrecken. Bendic Karralo wusste, dass nur einer so zuschlagen kann: Kalsha. Der nächste Schlag zerbarst die Türe, die nur aus einer Holzplanke bestand. Bendic wurde von der mächtigen Pranke des Gamorreaner gepackt, und auf die Straße vor seiner Wohnung geschleudert. „Du hast da was, das ich gern hätte! Also gibst du es mir besser“, drohte Kalsha. Doch Bendic, erfüllt von einer Kraft, die er noch nie gespürt hatte, ergriff zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Courage: “Nein.“ Er hatte Kalsha noch nie so verwundert gesehen, doch diese Verwunderung wandelte sich schnell zu Wut. Die Faust des Gamorreaners traf ihn direkt auf die Brust, sodass er nach hinten taumelte und nach Luft schnappen musste. Bendic konnte sich nicht erinnern, je solche Schmerzen gehabt zu haben. Doch dann sah er den zweiten Hieb. Blitzschnell warf er sich zu Boden und wich ihm so aus. Für den Moment nicht unklug, aber jetzt befand er sich in einer ungünstigen Position: Kalsha holte aus, und ließ seine Faust mit aller Kraft auf ihn niedersausen. Ein Schmerzensschrei ertönte. So laut und schrill, wie ihn noch keiner der mittlerweile zahlreichen Schaulustigen gehört hatte. Auf dem Boden lag ein zusammengekrümmter Kalsha, der, vor Schmerzen schreiend den Stumpf umklammerte, der dort prangte, wo einst sein Unterarm war. Dieser lag nicht weit entfernt auf dem Boden, und vor ihm stand Bendic Kerralo, das surrende Lichtschwert erhoben. Kurz wurde es still, doch dann brach Panik aus: Nicht etwa wegen des blutigen Kampfes, denn solche Szenen waren für die Bewohner von Bespins zwielichtigen Ecken an der Tagesordnung, nein sie fürchteten das Geräusch der Polizeisirenen. Auch Bendic kannte das nur zu gut, und er wusste, was ihm drohte, wenn er festgenommen werden würde: jahrelanges Gefängnis, oder gar die Todesstrafe. Also rannte auch er, rannte und rannte, bis er nicht mehr konnte. Die Polizei oder Kalshas Schergen würden ihn finden, und egal, wer von beiden es wäre, es würde nicht gut für ihn ausgehen. Er musste weg von Bespin, weg aus dem Anoat-Sektor. Am besten ans Meer... Einfach weg. „Ich verstehe.“, sagte jemand neben ihm. Bendic erschrak. Hatte er das gerade wirklich laut gesagt? „Wer bist du?“ fragte er und sogleich ertönte die schroffe Antwort: „Das braucht dich nicht zu interessieren. Ich kann dich beschützen, und von hier wegbringen, egal wohin...“ „Niemand macht das umsonst. Was willst du?“ - „Das Schwert. Ich habe sozusagen ein besonderes Interesse an derlei Dingen.“ Bendic hörte die Sirenen näher kommen. „Na gut, aber schnell.“ „ Sei in einer Stunde am Raumhafen, und suche die Epochensegler. Pack deine Sachen. In einer Stunde fliegen wir... Um die Polizei kümmere ich mich.“ Bendic rannte nach Hause, packte seine wenige Habe und war schon nach einer Dreiviertelstunde im Raumhafen der Wolkenstadt angelangt, wo er in die luxuriöse Yacht einstieg. „Nächster Halt, Takodana!“ rief die Pilotin, und schon hob das Schiff ab. Bendic legte sich in eine der Kojen, denn er musste sich von dem Trubel der letzten Stunden erholen. Als er wieder aufwachte, befand sich die Epochensegler schon im Landeanflug. Sie rasten über dichte Wälder und einen riesigen See hinweg zu einem Schloss, das vermutlich schon älter war als die Wolkenstadt. Bendic klebte regelrecht am Fenster der Raumyacht und versuchte, all diese Eindrücke zu verarbeiten. Das Schiff landete direkt auf dem Dach des Schlosses. Bendic und die Pilotin steigen aus, und sie sagte: „Willkommen auf Takodana! Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim! Wenn du weißt, wo du hinwillst, wende dich an mich.“ „Wer bist du?“, fragte Bendic. „Wer ich bin? Ich war schon vieles... Aber du kannst mich Maz nennen...“, sagte die Schlossherrin. Bendic überreichte ihr das Lichtschwert und sagte: „Ans Meer.“